Forget The World
by verbpreciousgem
Summary: L/J: "Although they were bruised and bloodied and broken, love gave them something to hope for again." A drabble about the love that was strong even in the midst of a war.
1. Iceberg

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble, so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. But, I figured since I have trouble writing a continuous, multi-chapter story, a detached one like this would come much easier. I hope you enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

She sits alone on the shore, the water flowing over her toes ever so often. Her knees are pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, as though she were holding herself together.

A strong gust of wind picks up her long, auburn curls, causing her to shiver ever so slightly. Her teeth chatter as she tugs on the sleeves of her robes, trying to cover as much skin as possible to block away the incessant cold.

He sees her, but doesn't know if it's safe to approach or not. It looks as though she's crying, and he doesn't handle tears very well. Then again, he's never handled _her_ well, either.

So, he closes the distance between them. He takes the few short strides necessary before he's standing beside her, looking down at her with an impassive expression.

He leans down so that he's sitting, their shoulders barely brushing against each other. Now that he's closer, he can see that she is crying, but silently. The stream of tears down her face is thick, and the flow doesn't stop, but he's never found her more beautiful.

"My dad died," she whispers, her voice, rough from disuse, cracking slightly.

"Oh," he whispers back, turning away from her.

He's not sure what else to say, so they sit there in silence. She doesn't tell him to leave, and he's glad, because even though they're not saying anything and she's miserable, he can't help but feel as though this is the tip of the iceberg for them. From here, they will either take the last step and jump, or take two hurried ones back.

And as she leans her head against his shoulder, he's pretty confident that they're going to fly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. (: I plan to update daily, as long as I get enough positive feedback. Help me out? :D**


	2. Date?

**A/N: I can't decide if I think this one is super cute, or incredibly lame. Let me know, yeah? (: **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

"You know, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." James says suggestively, glancing at Lily over the top of the _Prophet_.

"No, I didn't know that, James. But thank you for informing me." Lily replies, folding the shirt that she had in her hands, placing it on the back of the couch behind him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

Lily just stares back at him, a confused smile on her lips, so he adds, "You know, on a date."

She blinks once, twice, three times, before she erupts into a fit of giggles that leave her whole body shaking. She collapses on the couch next to him, and shakes her head amusedly. James bites his lip to keep his own laughter in - he doesn't want to ruin this.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid I already have something to do this weekend." Lily says, raising her left hand to rest against his cheek, her eyes darting to the anything but modest ring adorning her wedding finger.

James smiles fondly and takes hold of her hand, brushing his lips against each of her knuckles. He stops when he comes to the one she had been looking at, lifting his eyes to meet hers once more.

"I see," he says. "You don't think there's anything you can do to get out of it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she whispers, leaning forward to softly press her lips against her soon-to-be-husband's upturned ones.

**A/N: What do you think, too mushy? I just thought that since the last chapter was kind of depressing, this one should be less so. It's set during the year after they graduate, October-ish. **

**Review if you want to. It sure would make me smile. (: **


	3. Sorry

**A/N: This one is set just after the scene at the lake. Hope you like it(:**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

"Evans, wait up!"

Lily rolls her eyes and quickens her pace. _Idiot, _she thinks. Surely he knows that he's one of the last people she wants to talk to just then?

"Come on, Evans! I said I was sorry," James says, catching her shoulder as he finally closes the distance between them.

She rounds on him, her eyes blazing with fury. "You're sorry?! Do you honestly think that's enough to fix what you've done?"

"What _I've _done? Evans, this wasn't my fault. It was bound to happen eventually. I mean, look at him, the people he hangs around. He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake."

"Stop it!" Lily screams, and he's so startled that he actually listens. "Just, stop," she whispers, her voice shaky as tears fight their way to her eyes. "I'm tired, and I'm hurt, and I really don't want to listen to you right now, especially if you all have to say is how stupid I am for ever having believed that he wouldn't turn out the way he did." She hangs her head forward, her fiery hair shielding her face from his bright eyes, filled with pity.

"You weren't stupid, Lily." James says, his voice softer than before. "You were just-,"

"Naïve?" Lily interrupts, lifting her head slightly to show him the bitter smile adorning her lips.

"No, not naïve - hopeful. Optimistic. You have this great ability to see the best in people, even if it's very hard to find. Except for me – you seem to only see the worst in me." James says, attempting to make her smile, really smile, even though he means what he says. Sort of. "But there are some people that are just _bad, _and there's nothing you can do about it."

When Lily still refused to look at him, James reached down and tilted her chin up, locking his eyes on hers. They just stand there, staring at each other, for several more minutes than either of them is willing to keep track of.

"You're wrong," Lily finally says, smiling feebly. James raises an eyebrow, not sure what she means. "I do so the best in you, even if I don't want to."

**A/N: Cute, or lame? I'm not sure. What do you think?**


	4. Cornered

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. It was my birthday weekend, and I was away from my computer the whole time. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

"You like him," Marlene accused, the corners of her lips twitching as she fought a smile.

Lily sighed, placing her quill down on the desk in front of her. She grit her teeth and discreetly rolled her eyes.

"If I say yes, will you let me finish my essay?" Lily had heard it before many times, and had since grown tired of it. Marlene was convinced that her best friend was to end up with James Potter, despite the redhead's multiple denials.

"Oh, please. You're not going to finish it anyways. You know you suck at Transfiguration." Marlene said, dismissing Lily's annoyance with a wave of her hand. At Lily's huff of indignation, a look of mischief crossed Marlene's face, and she added, "Why don't you ask James for help?"

"Because he'd hold it over me for the rest of my life," Lily said, pressing the quill against her parchment with much more force than necessary.

"So you admit he's going to be around you for the rest of your life?" Marlene asked, a cheeky grin on her lips as she realized she had her cornered. Lily's cheeks reddened and her eyes widened as she pushed a hole through the page.

**A/N: I particularly enjoyed writing this one. I don't know what it is about it, but I really like it. :D What's your opinion of it?**


	5. Birthday

**A/N: This one was inspired by my perfect birthday, so I figured that Lily should get hers, too. :D**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

"Happy birthday, Lily." James whispers into her ear as he takes a hold of her hand. She's stunned by his closeness and too intoxicated by his scent to say anything back.

They had been friends from the beginning of the year, but there had been rules. And one of the most crucial ones had been to put past feelings behind them – both negative, and positive.

They had hugged before, but there was something so sensual about the way he was leaning into her, and the way her tiny hand fit so perfectly into his rough, calloused one.

He leans away from her and searches her sea green eyes out with his bright hazel ones. She can see herself, reflected in his spectacles, and she almost wants to laugh. There's fear in her eyes, but the look upon her face is one of pure content – she's almost smiling.

With his free hand, he tucks a loose curl behind her ear, before leaning down and pressing his cool lips ever so lightly against her forehead. She closes her eyes under his touch, giving herself up to the reeling thoughts in her mind of how much she wants this – how long she's wanted this.

When she opens them again, he's gone. The only reminders of his presence are the slight tingling sensation on her skin, the butterflies in her stomach, and the hard stem of a beautiful white calla lily in her hand.

**A/N: I love it. What say you?**


	6. Wishing

**A/N: I like this one. A lot. Maybe even more than the last one. (:**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

"Look, Flower – shooting stars." James says, pointing up to the night sky where thousands of shooting stars are falling across the sky.

"I see, Potter. They're beautiful." Lily says absentmindedly, turning her attention back to the book in front of her.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" he asks, a hint of confusion taking over his tone.

"No," she replies, not even looking up at him.

"Why not?" James asks, confused.

"Because it won't come true." Lily tells him, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Her tone is patronizing, almost, and he debates whether he should be offended or not. He decides not to be, and instead turns to the problem of her disbelief.

Kneeling down so that he's at eye level with her, he pulls the book out of her hands and says, "Evans, you're a witch; magic surrounds you every day. Do you honestly believe that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it's not going to come true?"

She was glaring at him, frustration legible in every pore on her face, until his words met her ears. Then, her face softens slightly into a somber expression, and she looks him in the eyes and whispers, "Wishing only wounds the heart, Potter."

"Don't I know it," he mutters, running a hand through his raven locks as he turns his head back to the sky. Picking one star in particular, he closes his eyes and wishes for the very same thing he always does.

Her.

**A/N: Lily's kinda cynical, huh? But James is ever so optimistic. **

**The quote, "Wishing only wounds the heart," is from Wicked, and clearly, I don't own that. **

**Drop a review if you feel like it. It would be greatly appreciated. (:**


	7. Battle

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

They're fighting back to back, and he has to fight the urge to look over his shoulder and make sure she's still standing there. He feels her warmth against his back, and as she turns her head to fire another curse, her curls bounce over his shoulder. He breathes out a quick sigh of relief, before sending his own curse to the Death Eater in front of him.

This wasn't supposed to happen – Hogwarts was supposed to be safe. Bodies are strewn everywhere, and neither of them can bring themselves to identify any of them.

James loses focus for just a second, and suddenly, a flash of red hits him square in the chest. He grabs onto Lily's wrist, squeezes it once, letting her know that he's been hit, before falling forward onto the cool marble floor.

She whips her head around to see him on the ground, and tears sting in her eyes as she realizes what happened. She's just about to give up and grab his body to run away with, when she feels the distinctive jab of a curse in her back.

And then she's crumbling down to the ground beside him.

**A/N: Oooh, battle scene. Kinda sad to write. What did you think? Oh, and if there's anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters, let me know. (:**


	8. Meetings & Greetings

**A/N:** This chapter is for** lilyre**, because she asked for it. (:

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

"James," Lily says tentatively, hooking her arms around his. She looks up at him, big green orbs clouded with anxiety and fear.

He smils warmly, and leans down to softly press his lips against hers.

"Yes, Lily?" he asks, his voice taking on an amused tone. He knows exactly what she's going to say, and he plans to savor every word of it.

"I'm scared," she mumbles, turning her blush-stained face away from his.

"Don't be," he says simply, giving her hands a little squeeze before reaching for the doorknob and leading her into his childhood home.

"Mum, are you here? I've got someone I want you to meet," James calls, peeking his head into the kitchen, which is where his mother usually was.

"Oh, Jamie, it's so good to see you," she says, pulling James into a tight hug. His hand slips from Lily's and she has to fight back the urge to whimper.

To distract herself from the lack of warmth, she looks over the woman embracing her boyfriend. She's not short, nor is she tall. She's thin, with gray hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. She doesn't look old, but there is an air around her that screams experience and wisdom. And love.

James pulls away from his mother, and reaches an arm back, gesturing to Lily. She walks into his embrace quickly, a light smile on her lips.

"Mum, this is Lily."

Mrs. Potter takes a deep breath, eying Lily up and down. The redhead feels as though she's being tested on material that she never even learned, with no chance of passing. Discreetly, she bites the corner of her bottom lip.

"You're quite the beauty, aren't you?" she asks, causing Lily to blush the color of her hair. "It's so nice to finally meet you, dear." she adds, bringing her familiar hazel eyes back to Lily's green ones, a warm smile adorning her caring features.

Lily smiles back, and Mrs. Potter pulls her into a hug. All of her fear and unease slip away as she wraps her arms around the older woman, a feeling of content surging through her.

"Welcome to the family," Mrs. Potter whispers into her ear.

**A/N: This was difficult to write. I'm not sure why, it just was. Let me know what you thought about it. And if you have any requests, be sure to let me know. (:**


	9. Apologies

**A/N:** Sorry for my absence. I honestly don't know what happened.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

"_Apologizing doesn't always mean that_

_you are wrong and the other person is right._

_It just means you value your relationship more than your ego."_

Red.

All she could see was red.

They had another one of their rows, one of the stupid ones. James wanted to skip out on patrolling that night, and she was just not having it. He said he wanted to catch up on sleep; that with the stress of Head duties, Quidditch practice, homework, and studying, he hadn't been able to get much in the past week. He looked it, too.

But Lily was in a bad mood that night, for reasons unknown, even to her. It was completely irrational for her to say no – it was Tuesday night, and nothing ever happens on Tuesday nights.

He called her a tart, and said she didn't deserve to be Head Girl. He had stormed away, making sure to slam his shoulder into hers when he passed. She stumbled, and nearly fell over, but the arm of the couch had broken her fall, jabbing into her back. The pain only added to her anger and frustration.

She sat on the couch for quite some time, waiting for the red to fade and her anger to subside. When it finally did, she realized just how foolish she had been. There really was no logical reason for her to say no, after all. He had been as dedicated as she had since the beginning, and he had even more responsibilities than she did.

Sighing, she stood from her spot on the couch and walked over to his door. She squared her shoulders and knocked firmly.

James merely grunted from the other side, which she took as an invitation. Opening the door, she stuck her head in first, just to make sure he was decent, before stepping all the way in, closing the door behind her.

They stared at each other for about a minute- him lying comfortably on his bed while Lily stood awkwardly by the door - before James arched an inquisitive eyebrow. He opened his mouth to inquire as to what it was she was doing in his bedroom, but Lily, not wanting her nerve to fade, blurted out a quick, "I'm sorry."

James just stared back at her, confused. Realizing there were a plethora of things she could have been apologizing for, she added, "You can stay and sleep tonight, if you really need it."

James sat up slowly, his eyes softening as a small smile crept its way to the corner of his lips. "Thank you," he said, before adding a heartfelt, "Apology accepted."

**A/N: **The quote at the top is one of my favorites, and I thought it went with the chapter well.

Once again, I'm sorry for my lack of updating. But I would still really love it if you could review for me. (:

I'm also still accepting any suggestions, so if you have one, be sure to share it! I really do take all of them into consideration.


	10. Waking Up

**A/N: Moved the rating up to T because of this chapter. Didn't think the insinuation was exactly "kid-friendly."**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these characters are not mine.**

The sun beats down on his bare skin, easing him into consciousness with the transfer of heat it sends. His eyelashes flutter over misty hazel eyes, and he blinks, trying to clear away the blurriness he knows is meant to be there, but wishes to disappear.

He senses more than sees her beside him.

His arm is around her waist, the thin, white sheet the only thing separating his skin from hers. Her head is on his chest, her fiery hair spread across his shoulder.

He smiles as he yawns, pulling her closer, her body now flush against his.

He hears her moan softly, and he smirks, thinking of all the other times he had caused similar noises to escape her lips the night before.

He touches his lips to her pale shoulder, attempting to coax her awake peacefully. But she wasn't having it.

She tries to roll away from him, but his grip around her waist is like a vice, and she moves nowhere. Defeated, she twists to fit the mold he is in before her body falls limp, a beautiful rag doll in his arms.

He leans his head down so that their noses are touching, and ever so softly brushes his lips against hers.

Her eyelids snap open, revealing dark green orbs clouded with sleep. They lock on his, and simultaneously, they both smile.

He runs his hand up and down her spine, causing her to blush and shivers to run through her entire body. She turns her head into the crook of his neck, her breath hot on his skin as she whispers, "We have classes, James."

He grabs her chin and tilts her head up so that she's forced to look at him. She's biting on her lip, her resolve crumbling with each passing second his smoldering gaze holds her.

He leans down to press his lips to hers, but she turns away, opening her mouth again to say something about how they shouldn't, they couldn't, but he stops her before she has the chance.

"Ssh, love," he whispers, capturing her lips in a kiss that finally breaks her.

**A/N: What did you think? Me, I really liked it. But I wanna know what you thought. Lemme know! (:**


	11. Scarves

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD. I was just in a museless, timeless coma for a very very long time. But it feels good to be awake, and writing again (:**

She had this scarf, one that she wore every winter. All it took was the simple fluttering of one snowflake, and she would wear the scarf every day after until there wasn't a single patch of white on the ground.

It was a deep red, almost a burgundy, that you would think would clash horribly with her hair, but it didn't because she was _Lily. _

James loved this scarf. He loved seeing her wear it, because she always looked so happy when she had it on. He thought it was amazing that a simple article of clothing could completely encompass the warmth that surrounded her.

In their seventh year, she lost it. She was devastated, but not as much as he.

James spent every night for two weeks knitting her a new one, in the same exact color. He gave it to her as soon as he was done, and was surprised to find that this scarf made her even happier than the original.

That summer when she went home for the hols, she found it.

Every winter after, James wore it, tucked tightly around his neck with a broad smile on his lips.

**A/N: I know I don't necessarily deserve it, but I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed (:**


	12. Broken Stereotypes

**A/N: So, originally this was my one-shot called _Not Your Steretypical Ginger_. But then I realized it would fit well with this drabble, so I took down the one-shot & put the document in this as another chapter. That's allowed, right? Oh well if it isn't. I did it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling I am not. Therefore, these characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

A fiery temper.

An inability to wear any shade of red lighter than maroon.

Pale skin, tanned only by the mass of freckles covering it.

These were all observations and assumptions made of people with red hair. But Lily Evans was no stereotypical ginger; James was certain of that.

Yes, her anger was quite easy to flare, particularly when it came to himself. But she was also the most sympathetic person he had ever met.

Take Snape, for example. The blithering idiot treated Lily as if she was worth no more than the grease in his hair. He called her mudblood, said she wasn't worthy of his friendship, or even of being a witch at all. The only way he would speak civilly with her was if they were hidden away in a dark, empty classroom where none of his slimy Slytherin brethren could see them.

And yet, she still graced him with her presence because she felt sorry for him. Lily knew that the only reason Snape acted the way he did was because he needed to fit in with his new Death Eater friends. And she knew that the only reason he wanted to be part of that crowd was because they were accepting, and Snape needed a new family to make up for the one he had at home that never loved him at all. She tolerated his insolence because she thought that maybe if he still had her, he would finally see the dark was not the right side for him.

Often, James didn't understand her sympathy. But he loved her for it.

And yes, her hair would more than likely cause any normal, boring person to completely steer clear of the color red. But Lily was _not _normal, and she was most certainly not _boring. _

She owned what had to be the most obnoxious scarf on the planet. It was bright red, covered with loud orange polka dots, and she wore it whenever it was cold outside. It offset her hair _terribly, _which her friends never ceased to remind her. One winter in fourth year, her roommates had even gone so far as trying to hide the awful thing from her. But Lily was always one step ahead of everyone else – she had mastered the summoning charm a year before the rest of her class, and found the scarf as soon as she noticed it was gone.

Although the rest of her classmates sneered at the color contrast, James complimented her on the scarf every time she wore it.

No one else understood her fun, quirky personality. But he loved her for it.

And yes, her skin was so pale that she looked like a red headed albino. Although any dermatologist would tell her to stay out of the sun as much as possible, Lily thrived in sunlight.

When the thunderclouds parted and classes were done Lily would roll her sleeves up, kick off her shoes and read a book by the lake shore. She relished in the tingling feeling the hot rays left on her skin.

Summer was her favorite season. She loved to lay out by the pool, trying desperately to darken her pasty skin tone. She _hated _being pale. It was the one thing she wished she could change about herself, and she would be damned if she didn't try. However, the only result of her hours upon hours of sunbathing was the emergance of new freckles and bright red skin to match her bright red hair.

James thought her skin tone was one of her most endearing qualities. Despite the assortment of perfectly fit tan girls that all seemed to blend together, James preferred the one with the pale skin that stuck out like a sore thumb. The smattering of freckles across her button nose made her green eyes look even lighter, and it all just seemed to work.

She hated her complexion. But he loved her for it.

So no, Lily Evans was not your stereotypical ginger. But James loved her for that.


	13. Cinnamon

_Cinnamon. _

It's in the gum he chews, the clothes he wears. He's like an eternal fall candle, forever burning and emitting the spicy scent of cinnamon.

She hates it. The smell is overwhelming and it gives her a headache. She can't even use the prefect bathroom without smelling it, because he uses a surplus of the cinnamon soap every time he bathes.

Even when she goes home for the Christmas holidays and she visits her grandmother's house, she thinks of him because her grandmother is always buying those cinnamon broomsticks and hanging them above the fireplace.

He is everywhere, and she can't get him out of her head because every time she smells cinnamon she sees his chiseled jaw, his thin lips, and his burning hazel eyes behind his wire spectacles.

She can smell him before she sees him and every time her mouth waters at the thought of tasting his cinnamon breath.


	14. Hope

**A/N:** Oh, look. It seems motivation may have stumbled upon me.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, I am not. Therefore, these beloved characters are not mine.**

* * *

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question. There was no "please." It wasn't even planned.

There they were, standing amongst the rubble of another battle in which both friends and foes were lost. And he decided right then and there that whatever time he had left, he needed to be forever and eternally bound to her.

He didn't even have a ring.

She stared at him wildly, her pupils dilated from the rush of the fight. There were bodies on the ground between them and dust in her hair. Her robes were torn, she could feel blood slowly dripping down her face, and she was sure she had never looked worse. The look in his eyes suggested the world began and ended with her. And for him it did.

Her tense shoulders relaxed as she lowered her wand, and the corners of her lips began to twitch as she fought back a smile. Proposing in a battlefield with the dead surrounding them. It was completely inappropriate and oh so very _James_.

She could feel the eyes of the other Order members on them as she maneuvered around the fallen to stand in front of him. He was smirking at her, that bloody crooked grin.

Words weren't necessary. They often weren't between the two of them. She reached for his hand and he gripped her with such force that it nearly hurt. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, grateful that she was no longer holding back her smile. The other members of the Order cheered, and although they were bruised and bloodied and broken, love gave them something to hope for again.


End file.
